


Kiss and Swallow

by blathering_kat, fiarra



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blathering_kat/pseuds/blathering_kat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiarra/pseuds/fiarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is away. Perrie takes care of Louis for them.</p>
<p>
  <i>He makes the most delightfully desperate noises between her thighs, eyelashes fluttering as he works.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> blathering_kat asked for prompts, fiarra asked for Zayn/Louis/Perrie, [this ficlet](http://mkat-fic.tumblr.com/post/75648214224/perrie-pegging-louis-pls-and-thank-you-idk-where-zayn) happened.  
> Then we accidentally wrote pwp in that same verse with pegging.

They don’t do this much without Zayn, but he’s home in Bradford for the week and Louis has been moping for days, all quiet sighs and mournful (lazy) lounging around the flat. Perrie has a plan, though. When Louis gets home, she’s waiting on their bed, lazily stroking at the deep purple cock nestled between her pale thighs. He freezes in the doorway, eyes wide and sparking with excitement. 

“Get undressed and come join me,” Perrie says, beckoning at him.

He gets undressed at record speed and stumbles over to the bed. She lets him stay on top for a while as they kiss, letting him have a little bit of control before she takes it away. He’s already whining under his breath and his cock is hard and wet at the tip, leaving behind sticky trails as he brushes against her stomach. It starts off lazy and deep, but then Perrie gets impatient. She gets a grip on his hair, pulling him away from her mouth as he makes a noise of dismay, and firmly guides him down her body until his mouth is hovering over her cock. He licks his lips, flicking his eyes up at her.

“Get it wet for me, love,” Perrie says before she forces him down.

Louis goes easily, his hands grip her thighs as he eagerly tries to swallow down as far as he can. He can’t take it all the way at this angle, so Perrie uses one hand to stroke at what he can’t reach, spreading saliva all the way down to the base and smearing it more around Louis’ lips and face. He makes the most delightfully desperate noises between her thighs, eyelashes fluttering as he works.

Once she’s sure her cock is good and wet, she pulls him off and is pleased to see the string of saliva that keeps his slightly swollen mouth connected to her. Louis looks up at her with a pleading whine. His normally blue eyes are reduced to a thin outline around the black of his pupils. She reaches over to grab the small bottle of lube she’s left on the sheets next to her and has to tug at his hair a bit when she notices him trying to subtly rub his still leaking cock against the mattress.

“Be good,” she says sharply, passing him the lube. He stills at her words, looking sheepish, and takes the bottle. “If you can’t behave, I’ll have to get the ring. Come up here and get yourself ready for me.”

Louis lets her arrange him on his back against the pillows, legs spread wide. There’s a flush spreading down his chest and she gives one of his nipples an affectionate tweak, making him gasp and arch his back before he forces himself still again.

“Go on then, pet,” she says, giving his side a soothing stroke before moving to kneel between his thighs. Every time she moves, the end tucked up inside her shifts, ratcheting up her own need, but this is about Louis and she can wait until he’s ready.

Louis spreads the lube on his fingers and carefully reaches behind himself to ease a finger in, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Perrie runs her hands up over his knees and back. He moves quickly to two fingers, letting out short, fast breaths as he tries to twist them into himself.

“That’s it, babe,” she whispers. “You look so good like this. So good, I’m gonna take care of you.”

His cock is leaking steadily now onto his stomach, curved up and flushed pink. She can tell when he hits the right spot when it jerks a bit, spreading the slick around. Perrie pushes herself up and forward so she can slowly drag the tip of her cock through the pre-come on his stomach. Louis freezes under her, mouth open as he stares up at her face.

“Keep going,” she says. His eyes flicker between her face and her chest even as he struggles to keep them open. She doesn’t see him add a third finger, but she can tell when it happens from the sharp intake of breath and the way he twists under her. She lets the tip of her cock drag along the underside of his cock and he curses under his breath, fingers popping out as he shifts a bit too fast. She pulls back.

“Pezza,” he whines. She just looks meaningfully at his fingers until he goes back to fingering himself with another whimper. It goes like that for a bit, Perrie touching him carefully only when he’s actively working his fingers, until Louis is letting out a steady stream of quiet, desperate noises.

Perrie grips his wrists and forces his hands back up above his head.

“Keep them there. Move them and I stop,” she says firmly. He nods once and clenches his hands into fists under her hands.

She looks down between them to where the tip of her cock is rubbing at the rim of his hole, shiny and pink with lube. He shifts his hips impatiently as she carefully coats her cock in a fresh layer of lube and she pinches quickly at the inside of his thigh to make him still. She teases a bit until he’s whining again, fingers going pale with how hard he’s clenching his hands, and then pushes into him in one steady stroke, reaching up at the same time to press his hands down into the pillow, bracketing him with her body.

His mouth falls open in a silent groan as she bottoms out. Her cock isn’t as thick as Zayn’s, but she knows it’s longer, reaching him far beyond where his own fingers could go. Every time she thrusts forward, the other end drives deeper inside her, rubbing right up against her g-spot. 

She can feel his wrists shifting under her fingers as he forgets and tries to reach up anyway. Her hair’s fallen out of its loose bun and is brushing against his chest and nipples with each thrust. She grins a bit wickedly, knowing full well how sensitive they get normally.

She releases his wrists with a warning look and a filthy grin, forcing him to grab one wrist with the other hand, fingernails digging in and leaving behind small red indentations. Once she’s sure that he’ll leave them there, she leans back to get a proper look at her cock as it moves in and out of his hole, dragging the ends of her hair over his chest as she does. Both of their thighs are shiny and slick with lube, so she slides a finger through it before dragging a single fingernail carefully up the bottom of his cock. Her nails are long, but smooth, and Louis whines at the feeling.

She alternates careful touches and harsh grinding, chasing her own orgasm but keeping him hovering on the edge. His cock is flushed deep red, jerking up with each grinding thrust, but he keeps his hands firmly up above his head. 

She’s close, and he’s closer, leaking and squirming and she’s not going to let him come before she does. She wraps her fingers tightly around the base of his cock, holding him off as she feels her own orgasm cresting over her. She comes with a gasp, arching over Louis, toes curling behind her. He whimpers under her, twisting and trying to come, but unable to do anything but watch her fall apart over him.

Perrie lets out a relaxed breath and stills.

“Please,” Louis says, voice hoarse and broken.

She strokes down his side once in response before easing out and sliding down his body in one smooth movement. Fingers still locked tight around the base of his cock, she laps gently at his slit once before sliding down until he hits the back of her throat. She hears Louis’ breath catch above her, but he’s so good, not moving even as his thighs tremble next to her head. She rewards his restraint by moving her other hand down to circle his hole. He’s open, sloppy with spit and lube.

She lets him wait a moment, and then pushes three fingers in with a twist, dragging them out and letting her nails catch at the rim just as she releases the base of his cock. Louis comes hard into the back of her throat with a shout, back bowing up off the bed in a sharp arch. She works him through it with her fingers and tongue, collecting his come in her cheeks until it’s in danger of spilling out.

She pulls off and crawls up his body. He’s still so very still, but trembling slightly with needy relief. She kisses him, forcing her tongue and his come into his mouth so the inside of his mouth tastes like both of them. They kiss until he swallows and all that’s left between them is saliva. 

Perrie reaches up to massage at his fingers until his fingers loosen from around his wrists. She licks gently at the deep red marks below his palm. She’ll have to rub lotion into them later, but Louis is already drifting off into sleep next to her. She reaches down to wiggle the end of the dildo out of herself before curling up around him and grabbing her phone off the bedside table. She snaps a quick picture, sending it off to Zayn before she forces herself out of bed. If she does a quick clean up, she’ll have time for a little nap of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
